Walisischer Drache
thumb|304px|Die Flagge von Wales Der Walisische Drache '(in Walisisch: Y Ddraig Goch'', der rote Drache) ist ein roter Europäischer Drache der mit dem Land Wales in Verbindung gebracht wird. Er ist vor dem silber-grünem Hintergrund auf der Flagge von Wales abgebildet. Ursprung thumb|Y Ddraig AurVermutlich war der rote Drache die Kriegs-Standarte vieler keltischer Führer, so auch König Arthurs. Arthurs Vater war Uther Pendragon, wobei Pendragon (von walisisch Pen Draig, Drachenkopf'''Geiriadur Prifysgol Cymru, University of Wales Press, Vol III) teilweise als Titel walisischer Helden dienteRachel Bromwich, Trioedd Ynys Prydein, University of Wales Press. Eine der ältesten bekannten Erwähnungen stammt aus der Historia Brittonum von 829 n. Chr. Eine Variante, die der walisische Fürst Owain Glyndŵr im Wappen trug, ist der Goldene Drache (Walisisch: Y Ddraig Aur). Dieser hat nur zwei Beine anstatt vier und eine goldene HautMartin Hackett (15 July 2014). "Lost Battlefields of Wales". Amberley Publishing Limited, ISBN 978-1445603780 Legenden thumb|Walisische Flagge von 1807-1953Die Legende aus der Historia Brittonum besagt, dass sich der König der Angelsachsen einen Turm am Dinas Emrys bauen wollte, der aber über Nacht immer einstürzte, weshalb er einen Weisen alten Mann um Hilfe bat. Dieser meinte, er sollte einen Weisenknaben opfern. Das Kind aber, das man später als Merlin kennen sollte, wies den König an ein tiefes Loch unter die Burg zu graben. Als seine Leute das taten, fanden sie eine große Höhle, in der zwei vermes, ein großer Weißer und ein kleinerer Roter, miteinander kämpften. Das Wort vermes ''kann Dachse oder Drachen bezeichnen, wird jedoch meist mit Drachen übersetzt. Der Junge erklärte dem König, dass es sich hierbei um den Drachen der Angelsachsen und den Drachen der Briten handelt. Obwohl der rote Drache schwächer war, gewann er gegen den Weißen (ein Symbol für den Sieg der Briten). thumb|left|Der rote Drache bezwingt den weißen Drachen In der noch älteren Erzählung Cyfranc Lludd a Llefelys (Die Geschichte von Lludd und Llefelys) aus dem Mabinogion bekämpft der rote Drache einen angreifenden weißen Drachen. Die Schmerzensschreie der Drachen lassen Pflanzen welken, ungeborene Kinder sterben und vertreiben Tiere. König Lludd von Großbritannien fragt seinen weisen Bruder Llefelys aus Frankreich um Rat, und dieser rät ihm, ein Loch zu graben, mit Met zu füllen und ein Tuch darüber zu legen. Die Drachen trinken den Met und lassen sich betrunken in das Tuch einwickeln, wodurch Lludd sie fangen und in Dinas Emrys einkerkern kann. Flagge thumb|250px|Flagge von CardiffDie Walisische Flagge gilt als eine der ältesten der Welt. Den Drachen als Symbol für Wales gibt es schon länger. Er wurde auch gelegentlich mit ganz England in Verbindung gebracht. So benutzte man ihn 1138 als Schottische Standarte. Die Flagge selbst wurde erst 1959 als Flagge von Wales anerkannt. Der Hintergrund der Flagge wird als Himmel und Erde oder als Farben von Lauch, welcher ein anderes Symbol von Wales ist gedeutet. Sie gehen auf das Königsgeschlecht Tudor zurück. Der gleiche Drache ist auch in der Flagge von Puerto Madryn abgebildet. Ein ähnlicher Drache ist in der Flagge der Hauptstadt von Wales, Cardiff, abgebildet. Einfluss *Der vierbeinige rote Drache war auf ganz Großbritannien sehr einflussreich und wurde in der frühen Heraldik als einziger echter Drache angesehen, womit er zum Archetyp des vierbeinigen, geflügelten Drachen wurde. Als Gegenstück wurde der Begriff Wyvern für zweibeinige, französische Drachen festgelegt, abgeleitet vom französischen Guivre. Dennoch wurde der zweibeinige ''Y Ddraig Aur nicht als Wyvern, sondern als echter britischer Drache angesehenFantor: FAQs about my dragon meme. *Auf den britischen 1-Pfund Münzen, deren Motiv bis 2008 jedes Jahr geändert wurde, war der Drache in den Jahren 1993 und 2000 abgebildet. *Die Dinosaurierspezies Dracoraptor hanigani, die in Wales gefunden wurde, wurde zu Ehren des walisischen Drachen benannt. Der Name Dracoraptor bedeutet übersetzt Drachenräuber. *Am 26. Februar 2016 wurde in Facebook ein Bild eines angeblich frisch geschlüpften walisischen Drachen im Umlauf gebracht, mit der Nachricht, dass 1000 Jahre nach deren Aussterben in Wales durch Bemühungen von Umweltschützern wieder Drachen in Wales in freier Wildbahn lebenAdrian Clay: Newsflash. Bei dem Foto handelt es sich allerdings um den Gewinner eines Photoshop-Wettbewerbs der Website Worth1000Snopes: Photograph Does Not Show A Newly Hatched Dragon. *The Bangor Aye, eine News-Seite aus Bangor, Wales, berichtete am 1. April 2018 als Aprilscherz, dass an der Bangor University erfolgreich ein walisischer Drache geklont wurde. Die DNA dazu soll aus einer in Bernstein eingeschlossenen Mücke entnommen worden seinThe Bangor Aye: Welsh Dragon successfully hatched at Bangor University. Das Vorgehen, und der Name des verantwortlichen Wissenschaftlers, Dr. Henry Wu, sind eine Anspielung auf die Filmserie Jurassic Park, in der Dinosaurier auf die gleiche Art von einem gleichnamigen Wissenschaftler geklont wurden. *Wer in Google Maps nach der Route zwischen den beiden höchsten Bergen von Wales, Snowdon und Brecon Beacons, sucht, bekommt als zusätzliches Transportmittel den Drachen angezeigt. Dieser schafft die Strecke in Luftlinie in nur 21 MinutenGoogleWatchBlog: Google Maps Easteregg: Drache als Transportmittel in Wales. *Die Flagge von Wales �������������� existiert seit 2010 als Emoji im Unicode. Jedoch werden die Flaggen der Länder Großbritanniens nicht von allen Plattformen unterstützt. Die Codes für die walisische Flagge sind U+1F3F4 U+E0067 U+E0062 U+E0077 U+E006C U+E0073 U+E007F. *Im Anime High School D×D kommt ein roter Drache namens Ddraig vor, der auf dem walisischen Drachen basiert. Quellen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachenlegenden Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Britische Drachen Kategorie:Heraldik